paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aid's New Sister
This is a collab story between AttackPac and Px2fan12. '''DO NOT '''edit without permission from both of these users. Synopsis When Hope starts experiencing some changes, Aid worries about her, along with his older brother Roughy. So the pair seek comfort and help from his friends to hep their mother out during her current season. Then, they encounter someone they haven't seen in a long time. Characters Aid Roughy Hope Kalmin (New Character) Rosebud (New Character) Ryder Chase Marshall Rubble Rocky Zuma Roader Skye Herbie Fauna Margreth Story One day, Aid was playing with his older brother Roughy in the pup park. The two were currently playing tag, and Roughy was it. "I'm gonna get you Aid!" Roughy said as he went up on the playset where his brother ran. Aid gigged and looked back at him. "No you won't!" he said, and continued to run. Roughy giggled and ran faster, eventually tagging Aid. "Tag, you're it!" He exclaimed before running in the opposite direction. Aid smiled and ran after him. Then, the pair saw Hope walking by. "Hey Mom!" Aid called. Hope looked at Aid and smiled. "Hi honey." she said. "Hello, mom. What's up?" Roughy asked. "Oh, nothing much, Roughy. How are you two doing?" Hope asked. "Doing okay. Aid and I are playing tag." Roughy replied as he playfully poked his little brother. Aid giggled lightly. "Yeah." he said. Hope smiled, then she felt her stomach churn a bit. "U-umm... Oooh." she went as she felt a little queasy. Aid frowned, and Roughy did the same. They were confused at Hope's sudden change in emotions. "Uhhh, are you okay mom?" Aid asked. Hope responded by quickly running behind a tree, and throwing up. Roughy rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "That was weird." He said. "Y-yeah." Aid agreed. "As if mom i-is not feeling w-well." He added. "Maybe she needs a checkup." Roughy assumed. Hope panted as she briefly stopped. "No no, I-I'm fine... I- Mmm..." she went, before starting up again. Aid then went over to her and patted his mother's back. "It's okay mom. Let me and Roughy take you home." he said. "Yeah. Let's get you back to the Lookout so we can check you up. And so Ryder can help." Roughy added. After Hope finally stopped, she looked at the two. "O-okay. Let's go back to the Lookout." Aid and Roughy smiled and lead Hope back. Upon arrival to the Lookout, Roader was waiting for them. "Hey you two!" he greeted. "Hey Roader!" greeted Aid. "Umm, mind getting Hope's bed ready? Why is that?" Roader asked the retriever. "Cause mom isn't feeling too well. She just threw up while me and Aid were playing." Roughy explained. "Oh, dear. That doesn't sound good. C'mon inside." Roader said. Aid, Roughy and Hope followed behind and helped Hope lay down on the bed. "Aid, I'll go get Margreth to check your mom over." Roader said. Aid nodded. "Okay Roader. Thank you." he said, and he watched as Roader left. Then he turned back to Hope, who was still laying down. "I wonder what's wrong with her." Roughy said, still confused as to what was going on with his mother. "Me too." Aid added. "I hope she's not s-sick or anything." he hoped. Hope groaned a bit. Fortunately for her, she didn't feel like throwing up again, but the time she did left her feeling nauseous. Soon Margreth came in with Roader. "So, Roader told me that Hope wasn't feeling too good." the chocolate lab said. Aid and Roughy both nodded. "Can you see what's wrong with her?" Aid asked. "Sure thing. Medic on the job!" Margreth said as she began the checkup. Aid and Roughy walked outside to give Margreth some room. "I s-sure hope mommy's okay." Aid said, gulping at the thought. "Same here, bro." Roughy said, hugging Aid for comfort. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Aid asked him. Roughy looked at the ground, unsure. "I don't know bro." he said. "But all we can do is hope for Hope." Aid sighed and nodded, then he and Roughy walked off to look for some items that could help their mother. Meanwhile, below the Lookout, a male golden retriever dog was sniffing the ground. He appeared to be looking for someone. "Hmmm..." he went as he picked up the scent of a female golden retriever. "That scent... she must be around here somewhere." He said and followed the scent all the way to the Lookout driveway where he noticed one of the Golden retrievers walking to his pup-house. Aid was looking around in his pup-house for his pillow so Hope could rest on it. "It's a good thing my pillow is extra soft." he said. When the older male approached him, he tapped his back. "Excuse me?" "Huh?" Aid remarked and backed up and out of his pup-house, then saw the other retriever. "O-oh! Hi there!" he said in a greeting tone. "Excuse me. Have you seen a female golden retriever by the name of Hope?" the male asked. "Hope?" Aid replied. The other retriever nodded, then started to get a familiar feeling from Aid's voice, and looks, and he looked closer at him. But Aid didn't notice. "Y-yeah, she's my mom." Aid replied. "B-but she's not feeling too well." he added. Upon hearing that Hope was Aid's mother, the male golden retriever was surprised, and his heart jumped. "S-say that again." he requested. "I-I said she's not feeling too-" Aid was repeating, before the other retriever stopped his sentence. "No no no, before that. What did you say?" he asked. "O-oh, th-that Hope was my mom?" Aid asked, making sure that's what he wanted to hear. Then the other retriever looked closer at Aid. The younger medic retriever was a little confused. "Uhhhh... W-what is it?" he asked. Then, the next word that came out of the male retriever's mouth filled Aid up with complete shock and wonder. "Son?" he went. "What wait, wait what?!" Aid exclaimed in shock. The older retriever nodded. "Is that really you, Aid?" He asked with a big smile on his face and a tear in his eye. Aid's mouth was open in shock. Then a tear formed in his eye. "D-dad?" he asked. "Aid!!" the older retriever replied. "It's your dad! Kalmin!!" he said. Aid started to cry, then gave his reunited father a warm welcoming hug, finally back with him again. "Dahahad!" he wailed as he hugged him with a tear running down his face. "Oh, I missed you so much!" He shouted as he cried more. "I missed you too, son!" Kalmin exclaimed, hugging back. He never wanted to separate from Aid again. Then Roughy came from the other side of the Lookout, hearing Aid's crying. "Aid? Are you alri- *gasp*" Roughy exclaimed when he saw his little brother hugging a familiar figure. When the two looked at him, Kalmin smiled wide. "Roughy! My boy!" he said. Roughy was in complete shock. He just stood there, not knowing how to react. "Dad?! Is that you?!" He exclaimed. "The one and only!" Kalmin replied with a nod. Roughy ran into the hug. "I thought I'd never see you again, dad!" He exclaimed. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore son. I'm here." Kalmin replied. Roughy lightly shed a tear. He wiped it away as soon as he felt it. The two retrievers then released their hug. "How'd you find this place?" Aid asked. "I was looking for your mother." Kalmin said. "I picked up her scent and it led me here." "And you came to the right place. Mom is inside now. She'll be happy to see you." Roughy said. "She's here?" Kalmin asked. Aid nodded with a smile. "B-but, she's not feeling too well." he stated. "Ohhh, I think I know why." Kalmin said. Aid and Roughy looked at each other with confused expressions. "You do?" they asked at the same time. Kalmin nodded. "I'll explain later. Right now, I need to get to her." "Follow us then." Roughy said as he and Aid lead Kalmin inside. Upon entering, they saw Hope on the beanbag resting. "Hey, mom! Someone came to see you!" Aid and Roughy exclaimed at the same time. Hope looked over, then saw Kalmin come out from behind the two pups. And she gasped. "Baby!!" she exclaimed. "Honey!" Kalmin returned, and he went over to her and gave her a hug, followed by a kiss. Aid and Roughy smiled as they watched their parents reunite again. "I can't believe I found you again." Kalmin said. Hope smiled at her husband. "I'm glad you did sweetheart." she said. That's when Aid and Roughy became confused. "What do you mean..." Aid started. "Again?" Roughy finished. "Oh, your mother didn't tell you?" Kalmin asked. His boys shook their heads. "I thought they wouldn't be able to handle that kind of pressure." Hope said. Kalmin looked at her with a slightly tilted head. "What Pressure?" he asked. "The pressure of knowing that I found you, but had to leave you almost as soon as I did." Hope replied. "What wait, wait what?!" Aid and Roughy exclaimed at the same time. Kalmin nodded. "It's true." he said. "You see, I found Hope walking alone on the forest. After we reunited together, we decided to spend some time together." Kalmin explained. "We did a couple of things together, until a forest fire broke loose." Hope explained. "Yeah. We weren't expecting the fire and it separated us. After that, I lost track of her." Kalmin said. Then he smiled and turned to Aid and Roughy. "Which leads us to the reason why your mom was feeling the way she is now." "Why is she feeling like this?" Aid asked. Then Hope spoke out. "Can I have some bacon-flavored treats?" she asked. "Oh, sure honey." Kalmin said. "Boys, come with me please." he added as he walked off. Aid and Roughy did so as Kalmin walked to get what Hope had asked for. When he found the treats inside a closet, he returned to Aid's question. "The reason your mother is not feeling how she normally feels is because she's pregnant." Kalmin said. Aid and Roughy gasped in shock. Their mom was pregnant all this time and they had no idea about it. "So... t-that means..." Aid began, a smile growing on his face. Kalmin nodded. "Yes, Aid. You and Roughy are gonna be older brothers." He said. Roughy was surprised. "I don't believe it." he said. "Mom's having a baby? Another baby?" "Yep." Kalmin said. "Another addition to the family." "I can't believe I'm gonna be an older brother!" Aid said. "This is unbelievable!" "I know. " Roughy said. "Being an older brother is great, but now I'm gonna be a big brother to both my siblings!" He exclaimed, pulling Aid in a hug. Aid giggled a bit. "Yeah, and I get to be a responsible big brother!" He exclaimed in excitement. "Well, we'll have to wait for your sibling to be born first." Kalmin said. "And then you two are officially his or her big brothers." "Right. H-how long will it take?" Aid asked. "I don't know." Kalmin replied. "About a few weeks or so, at most." "That's plenty of time to think of a name." Roughy said with a giggle. "I know." Aid said. "But until then-" Kalmin was saying, before her heard Hope call his name. "Kalmin! Can you get me a big bowl of bacon please?" she said. Aid and Roughy were befuddled. Why would Hope want so much bacon. Kalmin looked back at them. "I'll be right back." he said. "I'll call you boys if I need anything." "That's was s-strange." Aid said. "Yeah, mom never eats so much bacon." Roughy said. "I bet it has something to do with mom being pregnant." Roughy said. "Maybe, but we're not sure." Aid said. Roughy chuckled a bit. He thought about the matter for a bit. "Maybe..." he said. "And if this keeps up, she might ask for other pups' food as well." he stated. "Oh dear. I-I hope that won't happen." Aid said. Then they heard Kalmin call them. "Hey boys! Can you two go and get some burgers from Mr. Porter's please?" he shouted from inside the Lookout. Roughy shouted back. "Sure dad!" he replied. "Twelve burgers to be exact!" Kalmin added. "Twelve?" Aid asked quietly. "Whoa..." Roughy said and looked at Kalmin. Sure, we'll be right back!" He said and the two Golden retrievers ran off to get the burgers. Meanwhile, Chase and Rocky were walking into the Lookout, when they saw Hope eating a bowl of bacon. "Oh! Hey Hope!" Chase said. "Is all that bacon yours?" Rocky asked. "Uh huh! I need to eat a lot." Hope said and continued eating Rocky and Chase were a bit confused since she never had so much, "Isn't that a bit too much for you to eat, Hope?" Chase asked. "Yeah, you'll feel sick if you eat too much." Rocky added. Hope giggled. "Too much?, Naaahh! Besides, I gotta eat a lot. Aid and Roughy just went to get me 12 burgers." "Twelve?!" Rocky and Chase exclaimed in shock. Hope nodded. " Yeah. I know, it's a lot, but a pregnant dog has to eat a lot." She said. Chase looked at Rocky. "But THAT much?" he whispered. "I know right." Rocky whispered back. A pregnant dog does have to eat a lot, though eating so much as twelve burgers sounded like too much to them. "Now, can you boys go and fetch me some pepperoni chews please?" she asked. The two boys looked back at her. "Ummm, but I thought you were getting twelve burgers." said Chase. 'It's just two bowls of pepperoni chews." Hope said. Rocky tilted his head. "Ooooookay." he said. And with that, he and Chase went to go and get Hope what she had ordered. "At this rate, Hope might eat half the food in the Lookout." Chase said. "Yeah. I wonder if Ryder knows about Hope's pregnancy." Rocky said. Meanwhile at Mr. Porter's Cafe, Marshall and Skye were eating some pizza that Mr.Porter had rewarded them for helping him serve some customers. "Enjoying your meal you two?" he asked. The two pups nodded with their mouths full of pizza. "We sure are!" said Skye aster she had swallowed. "And we're happy to have helped you!" Marshall added. "And I thank you for helping me." said Mr. Porter. "I've been pretty busy lately with serving these customers." "Yeah, we can see that." Marshall giggled. Just then,he saw Aid and Roughy coming up to the cafe. "Hey Aid! Hi Roughy!" he greeted. "Hi Marshall! Hi Skye!" Aid greeted back. "Enjoying some pizza?" Roughy asked. "We sure are!" Skye exclaimed, wagging her tail "Wanna join us?" Marshall asked. "Maybe later, Right now, we came here for something else." Roughy said as he and Aid walked up to Mr. Porter. "Oh, hello pups." Mr. Porter greeted. "What do you need?" He asked. "We'd like a dozen burgers please." Aid simply requested. "A dozen? Sounds like quite an order." Mr. Porter said. "Who are they for?" "Our mother." Roughy replied. "Wait, just your mother?" Mr. Porter asked. Both Aid and Roughy nodded. Marshall and Skye heard this and were so surprised, they stopped eating. "Yeah. It's a long story." Roughy said, "Welll... Oookay." Mr. Porter said and went to make a dozen burgers. Marshall hopped out of his chair and walked up to them. "Why would your mom want a dozen burgers?" Marshall asked, he and Skye clearly having no idea what happened back earlier. "Well, we're not too sure, but I think it has something to do with what she's going through right now." Aid said. Skye tilted her head. "What is she going through?" she asked. "Our mom is pregnant." Roughy said. Skye and Marshall gasped in shock. "Whaaa?!" They exclaimed at the same time before Marshall fainted on the spot. "Yeah, our mom is pregnant, which also explains that many burgers for her." Roughy said. "That's a shock! You two are gonna be big brothers soon!" Skye exclaimed, wagging her tail. "Hehe, yep! We sure are!" said Aid. "I'm still bewildered from that fact." "Me too." said Roughy. "Heheh, well I'm happy for both of you." said Skye. "And Marshall would be too if he didn't faint." she added with a giggle, earning one from Aid and Roughy as well. Then, moments later, Marshall regained consciousness and got up with a groan. "You okay, Marshall?" Skye asked. "Yeah, it was just a dream, in which Hope is actually pregnant." Marshall said, making the three giggle. "Well, that's because she is pregnant." Roughy claimed. "Whaaaaa..." Marshall went in confusion. "Heheh, i-it's true Marshall. Our m-mother is going to have a baby." Aid stated. "Wow. So, it wasn't just a dream." Marshall said, rubbing his head. "Which reminds me, dad needed us to get those burgers for mom." said Roughy. "Oh yeah!" Aid remarked, remembering as well. "Are they done?" he asked. At that moment, Mr. Porter came out with a dozen burgers. "Here you go, pups! 12 burgers!" He said. "Thanks Mr. Porter!" Roughy said and took them, then he and Aid returned to the Lookout where Herbie was getting a tickle attack from Roader. "Hehehehehehehehehe!! Eeeeeheeheeheehehe that tihihihickles!!" Herbie giggled as Roader tickled his sides. "Coothie coothie coo!" Roader exclaimed, tickling faster. "Heehehehehehahhahahahhahahaa!! *Herbie laughed, kicking his paws lightly. Roader giggled and began tickling his paws next, getting his tickle spot at the same time. "AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!!! OHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Herbie laughed loudly. Roader smiled as he kept going, then he saw Kalmin walk by. "Oh! Hi there!" he said. Herbie panted as he looked to face the older retriever. Kalmin looked at Roader and smiled. "Hello!" he said. "Might I ask, who are you?" Roader asked him. "I'm Kalmin, nice to meet you." Kalmin said. "And I'm Roader!" Roader exclaimed, unaware that Aid and Roughy snuck up behind him. "I see you met our dad." Roughy said. "Whoa!" Roader exclaimed and jumped, turning around to face behind while doing so. "Oh, hey Roughy. Hey Aid." said. "Hey R-Roader." Aid greeted back with a smile. "D-did you guys hear about Hope?" Herbie shook head. "No. What's going on with her?" he asked. Roughy smiled as he revealed the news. "She's pregnant." he said. Herbie and Roader both gasped. "She's what?!" the remarked. The three retrievers all nodded. "Yup!" they said. "Who's pregnant?" said a voice. The pups all turned to see who it was, and they saw Rubble coming in with Fauna and Zuma. "Someone having a baby?" Fauna asked. "Yes! It's our mother!" said Aid. "Oh really? That's cool dudes!" said Zuma. Roughy nodded. "It sure is!" he said. "And we're expecting a girl." "Awww, that'd be cute." said Fauna, before she took notice of Kalmin. "Oh! And who's this?" "I assume it's your dad?" Zuma guessed. "Yeah! Guys, meet our dad!" said Aid. "Nice to meet you." Kalmin said. "It's nice to meet you too sir." said Rubble. "Just call me Kalmin. And you are?" Kalmin asked. "I'm Rubble, and this is Fauna and Zuma." Rubble said, pointing at Fauna and Zuma respectively. "We never knew, Aid and Roughy had a father." Zuma said. Fauna giggled. "And now we do!" she said. Rubble turned back to Kalmin. Aid and Roughy's previous reveal was still in his head. "So, you and Hope are expecting a baby?" he asked. "Uh huh!" Kalmin said. "In about a week or so." He said. "Then that means Aid and Roughy are gonna be older brothers!" Zuma exclaimed. "Awesome, dude!" He added. "Indeed." said Kalmin. He then looked at his sons and saw the burgers. "Ah, you brought the burgers." "Mmm-hmm!" Aid went with his tail wagging. Kalmin smiled. "Good. Bring them to your mother." he said. Aid and Roughy both nodded and did what their father said. But when they got to where Hope was originally sitting, she was gone. Roughy was confused. "Wait, where's Mom?" he asked. Aid looked around, but didn't see her. "I-I don't know." he replied. Then they saw Hope walking back in, with a sigh of relief. "Haaaaa...." "Mom?" Aid asked. Hope looked at them and smiled a bit. "Hey sweeties." she said, then laid back down. "Where did you go?" Roughy asked. "I had to step out and-" Hope was saying, before she felt a urge kick up. "U-ummm..." she stammered, then rushed back outside. This made Aid and Roughy even more confused. "What's going on with her now?" Roughy asked. Kalmin walked in, coming to check on Hope. "Hey, where's your mother?" he asked. "She went outside." Aid said. "And rather quickly too." Roughy added. "Ahhhh... She's going through that part." Kalmin said. "What part?" both the younger retrievers asked. "She's having frequent urges to go to the bathroom." Kalmin answered. "She does?" Roughy asked in surprise, earning a nod from his father. "Oh, dear." He added. "S-so she might do t-that a lot during th-the night?" Aid asked. "Pretty much." Kalmin answered, knowing that it would be an issue. "Hmmm..." Aid thought. Roughy frowned, worrying for his mother. "I hope our sister comes soon, so she won't have to go through all of this anymore." he said. "I know it seems rough Roughy." Kalmin said. "But this is what it takes to grow a family." he added with a smile. "I know." Roughy said. "We'll help however we can." He added with a smile. "Y-yeah, we will." Aid agreed. Then Hope returned, relieved once again. "You okay Hiney?" Kalmin asked. "Yes sweetheart, I'm fine." Hope replied. "I just need to lay down." And with that, she flopped on a pillow. "Oh, but what about your food?" Aid asked. "Weren't you hungry?" Roughy asked. "I said I just need to lay down!!" Hope suddenly snapped, leaving Aid and Roughy speechless. They had never heard their mother speak in such a tone. That made Aid gulp and back up a bit. Roughy sighed. "If you say so." He said and backed up a bit. Then he whispered to Kalmin, "Will this happen a lot too?" Kalmin chuckled a bit. "Yes, it will. mood swings." he stated. "Ohhh..." said Aid. "W-well, I hope she doesn't do this too often." He even gulped lightly. "Yeah, me neither." agreed Roughy. "Don't worry. Just know your mother would never say that to you." Kalmin assured. That made Aid and Roughy feel a bit better. "Yeah, thank God." Aid said. "That would be horrifying." Roughy said. "Anyway, what should we do next?" Roughy then asked. Although Aid was still a bit worried about Hope, he wanted to play as well. So he made a decision and turned to Roughy. "Say Roughy, what would you like to do for the time being?" he asked. Roughy thought about the question, then got an idea. "Hey! How about we play your favorite game?" he suggested. "F-favorite game?" Aid asked, confused. Roughy chuckled. He figured that Aid would forget what his favorite game was due to his short term memory loss. so he reminded him of the game. "You know. You love to boogie at it!" he said. Aid had a realization moment. "Oh yeah!" he remarked. "Pup Pup Boogie!" "That's right bro!" Roughy said with a smile. "Would you like to?" "You know me big bro!" Aid said.